There is Passion
by Maya Aodhan
Summary: A mission went bad. Kanan knows it is his fault.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan scrubbed his hands down his face. He leaned against the bulkhead outside the room Ezra shared with Zeb.

"It's fine, Kanan. The kid is fine."

Hera's voice was warm, comforting, and he dropped his hands to hang by his sides, the fingertips brushing the chilled metal.

"It nearly wasn't." Kanan swallowed the lump in his throat that made speaking difficult.

Hera stepped out of Ezra's room and closed the door behind her. In the half light of the corridor, her emerald green eyes were luminous.

"Love, you need to give yourself a break." Hera rose her hand and curved it over his cheek.

Kanan broke her gaze. He couldn't deal with the sympathy there. He didn't deserve it. He stared down at the battered decking. At the splatters of blood, Ezra's blood that marred the normally clean surface.

"I will track down that bastard and …" Kanan struggled to finish the sentence.

Hera bent slightly, seeking his gaze again, her hand dropping from his cheek to his chest. "Be calm, Jedi." Her voice mesmerised him. "Think clearly."

Kanan closed his eyes, shuttering against those brilliant green eyes, the intelligence and friendship within them. He took a breath, feeling the press of her talented fingers over his heart. The talented hands that had flown Ghost out of all the trouble he had gotten them into, more times than he could count.

He was a Jedi.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Ezra force choked by the Inquisitor.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

Kanan had gone in blindly. Anger had clouded his judgement.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Ezra's legs had kicked the air, his eyes turning up into his head as he struggled to find his next breath.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

The hum of his lightsaber as he had ignited it. The snarl of rage that had been lava in his veins. The struggle to find his centre, to find the Force.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

It was not Ezra's day to die. It was NOT.

Hera had saved them. He had lost sight of his centre. He had attacked the Inquisitor in anger. Anger.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Sabine had warned them it was a trap. He had wanted to take down Callas. The man who had been hunting them for months. He hadn't expected the Sith.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Hera bringing the _Ghost_ in. For a moment he had been annoyed at the interruption. Then he had seen Ezra go limp and for a sickening moment, he thought he was dead.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

Sabine's explosion had given them the needed time to evacuate the ship. Zeb had grabbed Ezra and they had made it onto the _Ghost._

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

When the stars slid past as Hera hit hyperspace, tears had stung in his eyes and his heart had been a stone in his chest. His mourning was mostly for the kid. He had failed him. But just a little was for himself. He had forsaken every part of the Jedi Code.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

The kid wasn't dead. Hera had made him comfortable, but Kanan knew he had failed his padawan today.

"Stop thinking so hard, Jedi." Her lips touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. Blue clashed with green.

_There is no passion, there is harmony._

She took his hand and lifted it in her own.

"Your thinking makes my heart ache." Her voice was a soft caress.

_There is no passion._

"He's family, Hera."

Hera wrapped her arms around his chest and brought him toward her warmth. He enveloped her gratefully, the heavy weight of her lekku resting on his forearms. She smelled of engine grease, and the skies, and of her.

_There is no passion._

"I know." Her voice was muffled against his neck. The wash of her breath caused a shiver to slide down his spine. "And he is still alive. He will see much worse in days to come, Kanan." She looked up at him, her gaze serious. "You will teach him to be strong. To protect the crew the way you protect us. Protect me."

_There is no damn passion._

His arms tightened involuntarily around her. She made a small sound and he took a breath.

"You're right." He said. And let go. He shook his head. "You're right."

She gave him that smile that made his knees go week. "I'm always right, Kanan. Best you remember that."

She stepped back and straightened her shoulders. "We will be coming out of jump soon. I should get back to it."

Kanan nodded. "Yeah. I will head to my quarters. Clean up."

Hera winked at him and headed off.

Kanan rubbed his fingertips over his temple.

It was getting harder. This lying to himself.

_There is passion._


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra plucked at the edge of the bandage wrapping his leg. He scowled at it. "But I'm bored!" His voice was still croaky and he tried to clear it, rubbing his throat with his hand.

"Tough, kid." Sabine dumped the tray of food down on the footlocker Zeb had dragged across the floor to serve as a table.

"Yeah." The gruff voice of the Lasat crewman rumbled from his bunk. "Did the crime, do the time."

"But I'm fine!" Ezra protested, getting ready to toss back the blanket and stand up. He stuck one foot over the side of the bed. And promptly went white.

With uncharacteristic gentleness, Sabine pushed him back down. "Hera says you gotta rest, Ezra."

Ezra's eyes closed, his face pinched with pain. "Where's Kanan?" he asked with a small voice.

Sabine glanced across at Zeb, whose glowing green eyes watched the scene with concern he wouldn't let the boy see. Zeb levered himself off his bunk and hit the deck with a soft thud.

"He's looked in on you a couple times, but you have been asleep, y'know." Zeb's mouth drew down. Sabine looked at him severely. He shrugged. "I will let him know you are awake. He's working a mission right now. But as soon as he gets a chance."

Ezra turned his back on Sabine and Zeb, pulling his blanket up high. "Don't bother. I'm fine."

Sabine propped her hands on her hips, the corner of her mouth tucked in in disapproval. Zeb jerked his head toward the door. She nodded.

"See you soon, Ezra. Don't forget to eat. And get some rest, we need you fit for the next mission," she said to the boy, and merely got a grunt in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Hera stood in the doorway to the bridge with her arms folded. She leaned on the frame of the door, and studied Kanan for a moment.

He was slouched in the co-pilots chair, one booted foot on the console while he stared moodily out into the black. His fingers tapped a staccato on his thigh, while the other hand splayed on his flat belly.

"I know you're there," Kanan said, his voice sharp in the quiet.

Hera straightened and entered, her expression serene. She took up her pilot's seat, turning slightly to watch him. "Why haven't you been to see him? He's been awake for days."

"I've been busy." Kanan's fingers stilled.

Hera frowned her disappointment. "Well, that's a big fat lie. You don't want to see him."

Kanan's chin dropped to his chest and he sighed. "No. It's not that."

"What is it, Kanan?" Hera leaned forward and touched his arm.

He folded his hand over hers.

"The guilt is eating at me."

Hera stayed silent.

He glanced up. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Hera gave a half shrug.

"You didn't say anything loud and clear."

"Oh for goodness sake." Hera leaned back, her hand sliding out from his.

Kanan finally looked at her. "Hera…"

Hera stood up. Moved toward him, cupped both palms over his face. Kanan went very still.

"You are one of my dearest friends, Kanan. But I swear, if you don't get over yourself and go see your Padawan, I will space you myself." She kissed him on the brow, and backed up a step.

Kanan stood up slowly, towering over the lofty twi'lek. She looked up at him, a faint smile curving her lips. She put her hand on his arm and pushed him toward the door. "Go," she said. "Don't be a coward."

He jerked at that, a sour expression on his lean face. "Coward?"

"Yes. Too scared to go and talk to a boy. Your Padawan. Face down Imps and bucket heads, no problem. But one boy…?" Hera gestured vaguely with her hands. "…The big tough Jedi goes to pieces."

Kanan stepped forward, crowding her space. "I'm not a coward." His voice echoed with hurt.

Hera stood her ground. "Oh honey, I'm sorry, but you are, a little. I just wanted you to go see Ezra. That poor boy needs you to see him. He's hurting, not just physically. He needs to know you believe in him."

"Of course I do," Kanan protested, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers, his fists bunched.

"You have just stopped believing in yourself, haven't you?" Hera touched his chest.

Kanan remained silent, his eyes downcast.

"Just like that?" Hera touched his chin, beckoning him to look up. "Oh, love, you Jedi are just as easily broken as the rest of us…" Her thumb traced his jaw in an unthinking caress. "…Aren't you?"

Kanan captured her hand with his, and held it close. "Hera…"

She looked at him with curiosity. "What?"

Kanan took a breath. And let it out.

"Nothing," he said, giving his head a small shake.

"Go see Ezra," Hera said gently. "Go."

"Yeah." Kanan reluctantly released her hand.

"And smile, a little. You don't want to scare the boy." Hera's eyes crinkled with amusement.

Kanan gave her a crooked grin. "Enough moping?"

"Enough moping, Jedi."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the sweet messages of support for this little story :) I'm glad you are enjoying it and hope you continue to do so! 

* * *

><p>"Hey kid." Kanan stood in the doorway of the room.<p>

Ezra was sitting up, the tray of food on his lap. He glanced up at Kanan, his large blue eyes sparking with hurt and then shuttering before he lowered them to stare at the almost untouched food before him. Kanan winced.

"How're you feeling?" Kanan tried again.

"Fine." Ezra stabbed a piece of fruit with his fork. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed.

"Yeah? That's good." Kanan waited awkwardly. What was it about this kid that left him off guard? He paused. "Have you been practicing the meditation exercises I gave you?"

Ezra shrugged, resting his fork down on the tray. "Haven't felt much like it."

Kanan stepped into the room, concern for the boy writ in his face. "Ezra, you might be wounded, but you can't forsake your training."

Ezra's eyes were ablaze with anger when he looked up. "I'm _your_ Padawan. I thought you were supposed to be training me?"

Kanan folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the flooring. "Yeah. I am."

"Zeb told me that you came in to look in on me when I was asleep. But I could tell he was lying. He doesn't think I know, but I know." Ezra shoved the tray onto the footlocker. A knife tipped off and clattered to the ground with a resounding clang. "You never came."

"No. I didn't." Kanan met Ezra's gaze steadily. "And that was wrong."

Ezra's voice was choked as he demanded, "Why?"

Kanan took a slow, centring breath. "I was an idiot."

Ezra frowned. "What?"

"I was an idiot. Now for not looking in on you. And back two days ago when I rushed into that trap." Kanan lowered himself to sit on Zeb's bed. He leaned his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. But he still looked steadily at his padawan.

"But we had to go in. Those refugees. Kallus had them."

"He didn't." Kanan shook his head wearily. "It was a trap. I didn't listen when Sabine said she couldn't pick up any extra heat signatures."

Ezra frowned in confusion. "But what happened? One second I was crawling through that vent shaft, the next I was yanked through the wall of it. It hurt. Zeb told me that's how I got hurt. The metal. When the Inquisitor ripped the panel off, I got scratched."

Kanan rose a dark brow. "Bit more than a scratch."

Ezra paused, a faint smile on his lips. "You think I will have a scar? That would be pretty cool."

"Yeah, kid." Kana gave him a small smile in return. "One that even Sabine might be impressed by."

A faint flush rose high on the teen's face. He cleared his throat. "Anyway. What happened?"

Kanan rubbed the back of his neck. "When you got yanked through the wall, your comms went down. I sent Sabine back to cover our exit. Zeb and I headed forward. Kallus sent bucket heads after us, but we took care of them. When we got to your location, the Inquisitor had you in a force choke, just waiting for me."

Ezra's mouth twisted. "Yeah. That bit was bad. Couldn't breathe. Stuff went pretty black."

Kanan squeezed his hands into fists. "We clashed. The Inquisitor and I. Enough for him to let you go. Zeb grabbed you and got you out."

"Zeb did?" Ezra sounded surprised at that.

"Yeah. He was damn worried. We all were."

Ezra scowled thoughtfully. "But I don't get why…" His voice trailed off.

"Why what?"

"Why you were all…moody…and stuff." Ezra gestured vaguely. "I heard Sabine talking with Hera. They figured I was asleep."

"It was my fault, kid." Kanan sighed. "I didn't listen to Hera or Sabine. I didn't even really care about the refugees. I wanted to confront the Inquisitor. I wanted to stop Kallus. My own ego. My own hubris nearly got you killed."

Ezra leaned back on his pillows, his hands linked in his lap. He stared at his interlocked fingers.

"That's why I was all moody…and stuff." Kanan rose to his feet.

"Huh." Ezra stared up at Kanan. "I thought you were disappointed that I got caught. That we couldn't get the refugees because you had to come save me."

"Didn't the others tell you that there were no refugees?"

"I guess they figured I already knew…" Ezra paused. Frowned. Glanced back up. "So you aren't disappointed in me?"

"What?" Kanan's eyes widened. "No. Of course not."

Ezra took a deep breath and blew it out. "That's a relief."

Kanan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Ezra. Really."

Ezra gave him a beaming smile. "No worries. I'm good." His nose wrinkled. "Do I have to practice meditation?"

Kanan released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. The kid left him completely off balance. "Yeah. You do."

Ezra gestured vaguely. "But I can't kneel."

"You don't need to kneel, Ezra." Kanan lowered himself to the ground though. He rested his hands on his thighs and closed his eyes. "Just close your eyes. Listen to my voice."

Ezra huffed an impatient sigh. Kanan opened an eye to check. The kid had his eyes squeezed shut.

Kanan smiled. 

* * *

><p>Kanan closed the door to Ezra's room behind him and jumped a little when he saw Hera standing just down the corridor a little, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.<p>

"Yeah, you were right." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "I should have talked to him ages ago."

Hera straightened and approached him, one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

Kanan hunched his shoulders. "I know. You just love being right. Chalk one up on your column this time."

Hera stopped in front of him, tiptoed and slanted her lips across his. His shoulders lowered, the tension in them seeping out. His hands slipped out of his pockets and hung uselessly for a moment, before reaching out. When she stepped back, his entire body hummed with awareness and heat. He stared at her, wordlessly.

She quirked a small smile at him and headed off down toward the bridge. She glanced back over her shoulder once before closing the door behind her.

He swiped a hand down his face. Carabas.


	5. Chapter 5

**OOC Apologies for the delays, folks. Work has been kicking my ass.**

* * *

><p>Kanan took a slow breath and clenched his fists. Kneeling on the floor of his cabin, he was trying to centre himself through mediation. He felt like a damn padawan learning how to focus for the first time. Thoughts, sensations, demanding lips slanted across his, her strong, slender hand curved over his cheek were all distracting him.<br>He released the tension in his hands, smoothing his sweating palms down his thighs. He closed his eyes again, shutting out the spartan grey of his room. The hum of the Ghost soothed him, its familiar sounds quieting his mind. And unbidden, the image of Ezra dangling in the force grip of the Inquisitor filled his mind. The sound of weapons firing in the corridor was loud. He frowned. No. No that was not where to begin. He had to find his focus again.

* * *

><p>"Kanan…" Hera's voice trailed off, she stared at him, her gaze expressing her uncertainty.<br>"You think we shouldn't go?" Kanan crossed his arms over his chest.  
>"Of course we should go," Hera said, worrying her lip. "But we shouldn't rush in. It seems…easy. We never do easy."<br>"It's a lone transport. No big weapons that the Ghost can't take a hit from," Kanan said. "And we can't leave those refugees to the Imps."  
>"No. I know!" Hera replied impatiently. "But I just have a bad feeling…" She tucked a fist against her gut. "…Here. You have trusted my feelings before, Kanan." Hera sat down in her chair, turning her back to him, refusing to meet his gaze. "Sabine is running a scan on the ship as soon as we enter its location. You won't have much time to decide whether you want to continue with the mission."<br>"I will take Ezra, Zeb and Sabine in the Phantom. Once I know where the refugees are, I will contact you. You fly in and save the day. Easy." Kanan tried to lighten the mood. To bring a smile to her face. She looked at him doubtfully.  
>"Just be careful, Kanan." Hera's voice was cool, as her fingers flew across the navigation interface.<br>"Hey. I'm always careful." Kanan brushed off her concern lightly. "Don't worry so much."  
>"I wouldn't worry so much if you didn't always give me something to worry about."<br>"Hera…"  
>"Get going, Kanan. This master plan of yours needs work." Hera activated the ship's intercom. "Sabine, you and Chopper ready with the scanner?"<br>_"Yep. Good to go. Ezra and Zeb are with me."_  
>"Kanan wants them at the Phantom. Let them know."<br>_"You got it."_  
>Kanan stood silently for a little longer, a question lingering on his lips.<br>"Get going, Kanan." Her voice was softer now. "They are waiting for you."

* * *

><p>The ship was oddly quiet. They had landed with barely a shudder. Sabine's scan had shown a half dozen Imps throughout the ship, and a dozen more in a single room in the bowels of the ship. Ezra had entered the ducts soon after they accessed the hangar door.<br>Kanan felt uneasy. This still wasn't right.  
>Zeb grimaced and shrugged at his questioning glance.<br>They came to a corridor. Kanan glanced around, then looked back at Zeb, holding up two fingers, tapping his head to indicate Stormtrooper, the bucketheads. Zeb hefted his weapon and grinned. Kanan nodded.  
>They leapt out, Kanan flinging one of the bucketheads into the bulkhead. Zeb thundered down the corridor at the other one who got off only a single shot before his weapon was wrenched form his grasp and he was rendered unconscious by a swing of Zeb's Bo-rifle.<br>Zeb swiftly bound and yanked the bodies into an empty room, closing the door. He nodded at Kanan.  
>Kanan touched his earpiece. "Ezra? What can you see?"<br>Ezra's reply was muffled and tinny. _"The room is just ahead. Gimme a couple minutes."_  
>Kanan jerked his head down the corridor. Zeb followed him.<br>_"Kanan?"_ Sabine's voice was loud in his ear.  
>"Yeah?"<br>_"It's real quiet there. Looks like they haven't detected your entry. But it's weird. There is a room ahead I can't get a proper read on. Might be nothing, but I don't know…"_  
>"We can handle it." Kanan glanced around the next corner. The corridor was empty.<p>

* * *

><p>The fit was tight. Wouldn't be much longer and he couldn't be sneaking around ships tucked safely into air vents. Ezra scowled. Getting older was stupid. He could see the grating up ahead that he was headed for.<br>Ezra, heroic rescuer - they would claim. Ezra, brave padawan. Yeah. He liked that. That was pretty cool. He grinned to himself. Long way from Lothal, living in that tower, that's for sure. He might have had more room, but he would never had got to meet a Jedi. And Sabine. His smile broadened. Yeah. He liked Sabine.  
>He elbowed his way forward, pushing his pack in front of him in case he had to use his tools. This place really was squishy. He grunted as he drew level with the grate, peering his way into the room.<br>His eyes widened with shock.  
>He barely got time to activate his comm and warn the others before the grate tore from it's mountings and he was yanked through the portal. A slice of pain shot through his body as something sharp tore his thigh on the way through. He couldn't breathe. Something clutched his throat. He tried to scrabble at whatever it was, suspended midair.<br>A secondary concern was the warmth that was flowing from the wound in his leg, dripping in bright, bright splatters of red on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>"It's a trap!"<em>  
>The howl from Ezra came through all their comms.<br>"Karabas," Zeb snarled.  
>"Ezra! Where are you?" Kanan said fiercely. "Ezra?"<br>Nothing.  
>"Come on." Kanan broke into a run, not caring about silent entrances now. It was too late.<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened into the shielded room between them and Ezra. Half a dozen bucket heads had their weapons aimed at them from behind cover and in the middle - Kallus. He grinned at them, his austere features creasing with delight that they had played directly into his hands.<br>He said simply. "The Sith wants the Jedi alive. Kill the Lasat."  
>The troopers opened fire at his command. The room echoed with the sound of combat. Kanan withdrew his lightsaber.<br>"We have to get past," he said with gritted teeth, focusing merely on defending them both against the bolt blasts.  
>"Get me to the bucket heads, Kanan. I can do the rest," Zeb said grimly. "You gotta rescue the kid."<br>Kanan's lightsaber whipped and whirled as they advanced across the room, approaching the makeshift cover of the troopers - overturned desks and crates layered up. The open door was just beyond them.  
>Zeb grinned widely at the white armoured foe and leapt into combat. The troopers were ill prepared for the hand to hand combat the Lasat specialised in. His Bo-rifle spun, thumping skulls, firing into chests. He saw Kanan slice a couple up with his blade, force leap over and heading for the door. He was helpless though, to stop Kallus giving chase.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanan ran down the corridor, sprinting from cover to cover where it was available. He had extinguished his blade, and was now firing behind him, using the force to get a sense of where his pursuer was.<br>"The Inquisitor has the boy, Jedi." Kallus' voice echoed up the metallic corridor. "And your retreat is cut off. My men will deal with the Lasat. You would be better off surrendering now."  
>Kanan jammed himself behind a metal pylon. He could see the door to the hold further down.<br>_"Kanan….help…."_ Ezra's voice was a gasping whisper. It wasn't from the comms.  
>"I'm coming, kid." Kanan muttered.<br>A handful of blaster bolts peppered his position. He flinched back.  
>"Just kick out your lightsaber, Jedi. Lay down your gun. Put your hands behind your head." Kallus instructed. "It's your only choice."<br>Kanan bowed his head. He had to make a choice. Calm. Centred.  
>He made it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kallus watched the pistol spin across the floor. It came to a rest halfway between them. It was followed by the harmless looking tube of the Jedi's lightsaber. He smiled in satisfaction. He would add that to his collection. A second, maybe two, then the tall, lean figure of the young Jedi stepped out.

Kallus studied the man's face thoughtfully, keeping his pistol steady. He didn't trust a Jedi. But Jarrus had his hands up behind his head as demanded. There was anger in the depths of those eyes. A simmering heat that made him pause, just for a moment.

"Kneel," Kallus said. "Slowly."

The Jedi watched him silently, then lowered to his knees, his hands still fixed behind his head.

Kallus stepped forward, his finger just dancing on the edge of the trigger. He bent slowly and picked up the Jedi's pistol. It was making him uneasy the way Jarrus was watching him.

"Sensible choice," Kallus said, tucking the pistol into his belt.

"You are going to end this day in a lot of pain," the Jedi said softly.

Kallus paused, and rose an imperious brow. "Really? And who is going to do that? The kid? The Lasat? You?" he scoffed. "Hardly."

The Jedi leaned forward, dropping his voice barely above a whisper. Kallus had to strain to hear him. "You are going to regret this."

"What? Regret nipping this pointless little rebellion of yours in the bud?" Kallus snarled. "I don't think so."

The Jedi shook his head. "We aren't a rebellion. We are just trying to make some money in this slow economy. You know…the economy that the Imps have a stranglehold on."

"What are you doing here then?" Kallus narrowed his eyes.

The Jedi shrugged. "Oh, you know…waiting long enough for Zeb to deal with the bucket heads so he can sneak up behind you." His glance ticked over Kallus' shoulder.

Kallus hesitated, _was this a ruse? _, and turned his head in time to see the towering purple Lasat grinning horribly at him. He barely caught the blow being delivered by the Bo-rifle on the edge of his pistol, turning it aside.

* * *

><p>Kanan leapt to his feet, pulled his lightsaber toward him. He had to do without his pistol. That was time he couldn't waste. Anger snarled through his veins as he paused, watching Zeb and the Imp Agent engage in brutal hand to hand combat.<p>

He would like nothing more than to end the Imp, but he had his Padawan to save.

"You good, Zeb?"

"Go," Zeb grunted. "Save the kid."

Kanan hesitated again. And turned to go. Ezra was his priority.

"Spectre Five, you there?" Kanan shouted into his earpiece for Sabine as he raced down the corridor toward the door he needed.

_"Yeah, Spectre One. What's the go? I can hear shots." _Sabine's voice was tense.

"We need extraction in five. It's a bust. There are no refugees. I'm getting Spectre Six. Coordinate with Spectre Two for the pickup. We will probably have company on the way out. And not the good kind."

_"You got it, Spectre One. Leave it to me. Spectre Five out."  
><em>

* * *

><p>The door opened and Kanan dove through the open portal, and came up under a hail of fire. He barely had time to breathe. The bucket heads were taking pot shots at him as he headed up the corridor, his lightsaber whirling in defence. He force pushed two of them into the ceiling, letting gravity take it's toll when he shut it off. They landed with pained grunts. Another one fell under a blow as his blade melted the plasteel of the armour, his weapon falling from nerveless fingers.<p>

A sharp, hot pain seared his arm and he took another shot to the pauldron on his shoulder. He lifted the crate two bucket heads were cowering behind and slammed it down on top of them. Their cries of pain did nothing to shake his focus.

Two more crouched behind a side turned table, no doubt yanked from a nearby room for cover. He pushed it, the force flowing through his body as the table scooped up the bucket heads and slammed them into the bulkhead, the metal legs crumpling. He flicked his hand and the table slid sideways. They crashed into a room. Kanan slammed his hand down on the controls and shoved his lightsaber into the mechanism after the door shut. He could hear their shouts of anger and was pleased.

One more. The bucket head was firing fiercely at him, slowly backing up, keeping up a hail of fire that frustrated Kanan's attempts to advance. Kanan crouched behind a crate. He took a breath, pictured the stormtrooper in his mind, and rising up on one knee, threw his lightsaber in a whirling arc toward the hapless soldier. It could him high in the chest, knocking him back and down. Kanan caught the lightsaber on it's return path and stood breathing hard for a moment. The door at the other end of the corridor was his target.

He stalked forward, limping just a little. One of the bastards had him him in the leg and it stung like a bitch.

Using the force, he yanked the door off it's mountings. It crumpled beneath the force of his rage.

"I could feel your anger from here." The smooth tones of the Inquisitor filled the room, his long, rangy figure standing in the centre.

Kanan entered, his lightsaber humming comfortingly in his hand. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Ezra was dangling in the force grip, his movements little more than a tiny gizka struggling in the mouth of a fyrnock. The Inquisitor had his lightsaber in hand.

"Let my padawan go," Kanan said softly.

"Oh. I don't think so."

Kanan glanced again at Ezra. The boy's eyes were full of pain and panic. And he noted for the first time the blood that was pooling at his feet. A steady drip, drip, drip that was weakening Ezra's will to fight.

"I'm here, Ezra," Kanan said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He had been around Ezra's age when he had watched his Jedi Master die. A kid more innocent than Ezra had been. When Order 66 had come down, it had been brutal and stunning and it had carved a piece out of his soul to feel the agony that had sharded through the Force that day. He never wanted to feel that again.

But watching Ezra dangle there, helpless and dying, he knew he could not let it be this day.

He turned his lightsaber in a slow arc, trying to ease the agony in his wounded shoulder.

"Let my padawan go."

The Inquisitor smiled, the twist of his mouth a humourless rictus. "So easy. You have walked into your end at my hands. My master will be interested in the boy though. He shows such potential for darkness."

Kanan's hands knuckled white on his lightsaber. "Let…my…padawan…go." His calm was slipping.

"And I can sense it in you. You must have been but a child when we saw to the end of the Jedi Order." The Inquistor ignited his lightsaber. "A child who knows little more than the rudiments of your master's training." He paused, and flicked his fingers. Ezra crumpled to the ground, slipping in his own blood and lying twisted and staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

"No!" Kanan snarled and leapt at the Inquistor.


	7. Chapter 7

OOC: I just finished reading Star Wars: A New Dawn. My story might confuse some folks who have read it because I have a slightly different relationship in my brain between Hera and Kanan. In my head, Kanan is less of a womaniser.

OOC2 - sorry, was sick with the flu. Should be back to updating, although there isn't much of this one left :)

* * *

><p>Kanan struggled to catch the blows raining down on him, punctuated by the throaty tones of the Inquisitor haranguing him at every step.<p>

"My master would have loved the darkness in your boy there," he spoke in sibilant tones. "Moulded him. Shaped him into a servant of the Dark Side."

Kanan gritted his teeth, barely beating aside a sharp flick at his chest. He stumbled back a step.

"You are weak." The Inquisitor beat at Kanan's defences with a burst of force push. Kanan struggled to keep his feet. "You are not a Jedi, are you? Still a padawan. Barely that." His voice was drily amused, as though Kanan was little more than an irritant.

Kanan let out the breath he was holding. The Inquisitor was right. He wasn't a Jedi. He glanced at Ezra, crumpled on the floor, blood oozing still from the wound. But the kid needed him. If not him, then who?

"That's just a title." Kanan gritted his teeth, taking the force of a blow on his saber. "A title that you and your kind tried to kill."

The Inquisitor laughed, the sound mocking. "Tried? I think we succeeded, don't you?"

A flurry of blows between the two. Kanan was barely holding it together. He was almost wholly defensive, the teachings of his master only a dim memory. The force was surging through him though. Not yet.

"I'm still…alive…" Kanan grunted.

"Scurrying away from the might of the Sith like little cockroaches."

"Cockroaches are hard to kill."

"One good stomp usually does the trick."

"Keep stomping, Inquisitor. Keep stomping." Kanan flared his force, lifting the Inquisitor off his feet. He sensed, rather than saw, the door opening. He had to hope it was Zeb. A flash of purple confirmed it as Zeb headed for Ezra.

"Is he alive?" Kanan gasped, holding the Inquisitor off his feet with sustained effort.

"Just." Zeb was gathering the kid up with the gentlest of movements. Ezra was limp in his arms. "Spectre Two is inbound."

"Okay." Kanan turned back to the snarling Sith.

Zeb took off, rifle on his back, pistol in hand with Ezra held easily over his shoulder.

"You will die cursing the Jedi." The Inquisitor called to Kanan, trying to find purchase on the ceiling. "Cursing the fact you have that blood oozing in your veins."

"That doesn't sound so scary coming from a bug floating on the ceiling," Kanan tried to keep his voice nonchalant, but couldn't stop the sweat beading on his brow. This was taking more effort to sustain than he thought. The Sith was powerful.

"You have to let go sometime…Padawan." The taunt plucked his pride.

"Yeah." Kanan grinned. "I do."

"I will hunt you and that boy down. I will crush his soul under my boot heel and make him lick the toes. He will serve my Master and I. And I will use him to crush your little rebellion."

Anger licked along Kanan's patience and his focus wobbled.

"That's it." The Inquisitor gave a snake-like smile. "You can do nothing to stop me."

Kanan flung his power sideways, shoving the Inquisitor into the wall. The Inquisitor struck hard and landed on his knees. His lightsaber fell with a clatter. Kanan turned to go. He had to. He would lose.

"I will kill you. Kill that furry beast. Turn that Mandolorian into a smear on the pavement. And crush the life out of that pretty little twi'lek."

Kanan stilled.

"Ahhh." The Inquisitor's lightsaber hummed to life, the dual blade turning his pale skin a malignant red. "Another weakness. The twi'lek." He took several steps toward Kanan.

"Stay…away from them." Kanan's voice was hoarse.

"No. I don't think I will. She will look so lovely as the life fades from those big green eyes."

Kanan roared his anger and leapt toward the Pau'un. A small part of his brain was saying softly that it was only talk, meant to keep him there. Meant to distract. But he couldn't hear it over the scream of rage that shattered his self control.

His abilities with the lightsaber were rough, untrained for a decade. But he had other, more brutal skills, honed in the dives of the galaxy, fighting for his life in back alleys and spaceports where credits and food were more valued than life. His hybrid style seemed to unseat the Inquisitor a little.

For a little while, he had the Sith on the back foot. For a little while.

But the agent was better trained. And Kanan didn't have back up.

The lightsabers clashed, the staticky sound of their joining loud in the room. Kanan's elbow connected with the Inquisitors jaw and they stumbled apart. In the dim recesses of his mind, Kanan heard her.

_"Kanan, where are you?"_

Her voice was a whisper of calm over the rough edges of his anger.

_"Kanan, come on. Answer me." _

Kanan eyed the Inquisitor, who was circling him with cat-like grace, swiping the back of his long, elegant fingers over his jaw.

_"Kanan, damn it."_ Hera's voice was edged with frustration and fear. _"I need you. Come on. Zeb can't get through. He is under fire. Come on."_

Kanan moved his lightsaber in a thoughtful arc. This Sith would never leave them in peace. But he had to run. He had to help his family. He glanced up at the ceiling, large panels. He took a breath, dug deep and pulled with all his might. The ceiling smashed down on the Inquisitor.

"Spectre Two. I'm coming." He said simply.


	8. Chapter 8

Kanan opened his eyes. He felt a little calmer as he stared down at his hands. They were unclenched, spread evenly on his thighs. He stared at the knuckles, scarred and calloused from years of drudge work.

The Inquisitor wasn't wrong. He wasn't a Jedi. He was just some guy with a lightsaber and a handful of magic tricks. He had been Ezra's age when his formal training had been cut short by betrayal, by the death of his master. Kanan rose and sat down on the edge of his bed. He yanked open the drawer build into its base and took out the holorecording. He activated it and watched Master Obi Wan give his warning to the Order. He bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

How was he equipped to teach Ezra? He wasn't a Master. He wasn't even a Jedi. He was just a Padawan. With a Padawan's understandings of the force. What if he taught the kid wrong? Gave the wrong answer to a question?

And what about Hera? From moment one meeting her had been an adventure. A tingling of the senses that hadn't let up since. The instant spark of attraction he had felt, had only deepened into…. Into what? It wasn't love. He couldn't do love. That was impossible, even if he weren't a Jedi. Even if there weren't a Jedi Order to enforce the rules. Sure, he had sought female companionship once every so often. But Hera was different. Hera was more.

The door of his room swished open. He wanted to groan. There was some cosmic joke being played on him.

Her hand curved over his shoulder, the bed sinking a little under her bodyweight.

"I bet I can guess what you are thinking." Her voice was soft.

Kanan opened his eyes and turned his head meet her gaze. Her expression was serious.

"Ezra?" He asked.

"He's fine," she said, and touched his chin lightly. "You have been meditating a long time. I was worried."

Kanan caught her hand and held it in his own broad palm. Her hands were delicate. Long and slender and capable. "Had to get my head back on straight."

"Always a first time," she teased him gently.

He couldn't help but smile. She could always make him smile.

"What are you worried about?" she asked him softly.

Kanan bowed his head again. "Not being good enough. Fast enough."

Hera caught his chin and beckoned him to look at her. "What brought this on?"

"The Inquisitor. He has thoroughly kicked my ass each time we have met now. I don't know that I can beat him, Hera. I don't know that I can protect Ezra from him." His throat grew tight, and he looked up, expecting to see disappointment in her eyes at his confession. She was always so competent, so brilliant. What he saw startled him. Amusement and affection. "What?"

"I have faith in you, Kanan." Her voice wrapped him with it's warmth. "Even if you have lost faith in yourself."

Before he could think, before his brain told him it was a bad idea, he kissed her. She made a startled sound, too surprised to respond at first. Then her hands splayed over his chest, crept around his neck and threaded through his hair to draw him close.

His thoughts scattered like leaves in a strong wind. His senses were entirely taken by their kiss. When reality interfered with Chopper scuttling down the corridor, banging into a wall on his way, Kanan broke the kiss and stared down at Hera. They were sprawled on the bed, her arms wrapped around his torso. Her lips had that thoroughly kissed plumpness.

"Whew," she said, a smile curving her lips. "You are pretty good at that."

"Hera," Kanan planted a hand beside her shoulder to push himself upright. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Her hand smoothed over his forearm and slid up to cup his cheek. "Don't you dare." She curled her fingers in the soft fabric of his shirt and pulled him inexorably down. "I might have to try that again." He didn't resist.

Some time later, they lay side by side on his bunk. Their breath intermingled as they studied each other's face with new eyes. Her fingertips traced the smooth skin of his lower back where his shirt had rucked up a little. His hand rested lightly on the curve of her hip, tracing the rough stitching of her flight pants.

"You have faith in me?" He asked finally.

Hera smiled at him, propping her head up on the palm of her hand. She removed her hand from his back and traced a fingertip over his lower lip. "You have earned it." She kissed him lightly again. "The Inquisitor shook your confidence. But we will find a way. You have to keep training Ezra the best you can. You still know what it is to be a Jedi…in here." She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "And I will be here for you."

Kanan's eyes stung. He had never had a family before. This felt a lot like what it was supposed to be. "I don't deserve you."

Hera smiled. "No you don't." She wriggled out from his bunk and rose to her feet. She leaned over, kissed him again. "Once more the galaxy doesn't make sense."

Kanan rumbled a laugh.

"See you on deck in a little while. Sabine is making dinner."

He wrinkled his nose.

Hera raised her hands helplessly. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have insisted we all share chores equally. Maybe she won't burn it?"

As if to punctuate her comment, a distant smoke alarm sounded. Kanan closed his eyes. Hera face palmed.

"I had better go take care of the kids," he drawled.

"I had better go fly the ship."

She headed for the door, her hand hovering over the sensor. Just before she pressed it, he caught her again, pressed her against the door and kissed her senseless. When he drew back, she looked up at him dazedly. "Wasn't sure when I would get the chance again." His smile was wicked.

Hera huffed a soft laugh, pressed the door sensor and stepped through. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Later."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry! I promise I'm around, I just got caught up in the insanity of Christmas.

A sweet little scene to get my hand back in again. A new adventure is planned!

* * *

><p>Kanan groaned and lowered himself onto his bunk. He gripped his side and let the breath slowly hiss from his lungs as his ribs protested. He plucked at the hem of his tunic in annoyance. He felt the press of inertia as they made the jump and closed his eyes. It actually made him feel a little bit ill.<p>

After a while, the door to his room opened and he propped up one eyelid. The smile he attempted was probably more like a grimace. One side of his face felt numb, but he didn't think he could raise an arm to check if anything was broken.

"You look terrible." Hera studied him with a raised brow.

"I hurt," Kanan complained.

"Where?" She didn't sound very sympathetic.

"Everywhere." He tried to gesture, but that hurt too. So he stopped.

"Poor love. But we got the crates out. That's what matters."

He scowled petulantly. "I thought it was important that I got out with all my bits intact."

Hera laughed softly and reached out to caress his cheek gently. "I always believe you will make it back with all your bits intact, Kanan."

He turned his lips toward her palm and pressed a kiss there. She hummed softly and ran her fingertips through the messy strands of hair falling from it's queue.

"Now come, let me make it all better. The kids are fighting in the mess over dinner." She tugged at the straps of his pauldron and eased it from his aching shoulder. With careful movements, she slid her fingertips under the hem of his tunic and tugged the soft fabric over his head, murmuring quiet sounds of sympathy. A drawer slid out from below his bed and she tugged a first aid kit from the depths.

Though gentle, her fingers wrought groans and grunts from her recalcitrant patient, and when finished, his chest swathed in bandages, she helped him lay down. She tugged the elastic that held his hair and combed the dark strands out with her fingers. He was watching her sleepily, the sedative she had given him slowly tugging him with cobwebbed fingers. He closed his eyes, and his face relaxed a little. She leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep, my warrior. It will help the healing."

She moved as though to stand. He caught her hand, though his grip was gentle.

"Stay…" he entreated. "Just a bit longer?"

Hera entwined her fingers in his, and leaned back on the post of his bunk bed. She gently brushed his forehead, scraped and scratched in a few places, and slowly brushed out the long strands of his hair, a soothing gesture while he drifted off. When his hand relaxed, she placed it on his chest and stood. She studied the strong planes of his face, the fan of eyelashes on his cheek, the long, elegant fingers splayed on his chest, and smiled.

The change in their relationship intrigued her. She knew he struggled with his training, but the Jedi were a long, long way away from the Ghost.

For which she was eternally grateful.

Ridiculous notion, really. She shook her head. One of those old Jedi must have really got his heart ripped out and stomped on to make that foolish edict. She spread a blanket over him, and stilled when he murmured. But he didn't awaken.

* * *

><p>Hera closed the door to Kanan's quarters and found Ezra seated on the ground outside, his untouched bowl of stew beside him. He looked up at her with wide eyes and an unspoken question on his lips.<p>

"He's sleeping. He's fine, Ezra." Hera smiled kindly at him.

"I'm … not worried." He broke her gaze to stare down at his hands.

She lowered herself on her haunches to his level. "He will be fine, Ezra. It isn't the worst he has ever taken, and it probably won't be the last time it happens." She reached out and chucked Ezra lightly on the chin. "It does no good telling him to stay out of trouble. He never listens."

The boy's big blue eyes met hers again. "I can see him when he wakes up?"

"You bet." Hera rose to her full height and held out her hand. "Come join me in the cockpit?"

"Okay." Ezra grasped her hand and she pulled him up.

They walked down the corridor to the front of the ship, her arm resting lightly on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**OOC** I have had the query as to what is going on with There is Passion, why the stories don't seem to match. I suppose, much like the show, this is more like continuing one shots. So there are grand adventures that will continue on. I had originally intended on ending this story on Chapter 8, but I got some lovely feedback from so many of you, so I decided to continue. I'm sorry if this has caused some confusion._

**_OOC 2_**_ Apologies for the repost. Something went very wrong with an update and a different chapter reposted itself. I have had to delete Ch 10 and repost. Sorry!_

* * *

><p>Kanan trailed after Zeb and Ezra, watching them bump and shove each other on the way up the lowered ramp of the Ghost. He rubbed his fingers on his temple, trying to press away the pounding headache that had developed in the last hour.<p>

Their bickering was stretching his last nerve. This time it was over who had left wet towels on the floor of the shared bathroom. Sabine had torn Ezra a new one apparently, and Ezra had sworn it wasn't him. As bunk mate, Zeb got the blame.

Kanan tucked the corner of his mouth in and sighed.

"Go stow the gear," he snapped, sharper than he intended, drawing curious glances from his crew. He closed his eyes and rubbed the ridge of his brow. "We need to get started on the supply run. Unless you want to eat that protein slop again."

"Ugh." Ezra wrinkled his nose.

Zeb's low rumble echoed the kid, and he laid a broad purple palm on Ezra's shoulder. "You got it, Kanan. Let's go, kid."

Kanan trailed up the ramp and into the ship. It was quiet. He hefted the heavy pack that dragged on his shoulders. He touched his comm.

"Hera? Sabine?"

No reply.

He frowned, pulling the pack from his back. He touched his comm again. "Zeb. Need you with me for a moment."

_"Something wrong?"_ The lasat's reply was wary.

"Not sure. You seen Sabine or Hera?" Kanan touched a hand to the security console outside Sabine's room. The door slid open. The colourful graffiti assaulted his senses first, but no sign of the Mandalorian.

_"Nope." _

Kanan scowled. Hera and Sabine would have said something if they planned on leaving the ship.

_"Kanan! The kid found Sabine."_

Kanan dumped the pack, his heart leaping into his throat. "Where?"

_"The mess. Smell of gas in here."_

Kanan swallowed down the fear. "I will be right there."

The mess was a mess. Overturned tables and chairs, scorch marks on the kitchen cabinets from blaster fire. Sabine was under one of the tables that Zeb was carefully moving off her. Her eyes were closed, her face very pale. Ezra's eyes were wide and horrified, standing aside, his hands fidgeting, uncertain what to do.

"Zeb. I need to know if Hera is still on board. I can help Sabine, but I gotta know." Kanan rested his hand on Zeb's back.

Zeb nodded. "You got it." His expression and voice was strained.

Kanan knelt beside Sabine. She had taken a blaster bolt to the arm, the edges of the wound seared, but blood still dripping onto the metal floor making it slick.

"She's hurt," Ezra said in a small voice, pacing back and forth a few steps.

He closed his eyes, pushing aside his worry about Hera, about who had done this, and focussed. He shut aside Ezra's pacing, the waves of concern pouring from the boy. He drew on the Force and let it flow.

The testing wave teased through Sabine's unconscious body, finding the injuries not visible on the skin. It licked up against a broken ankle, then sought the blaster fire wounds - one on the shoulder, the second so frighteningly close to her spine.

Kanan soothed the anger that threatened to roil over him. Whoever it was, had shot her in the back. Later there would be time for rage. He took a calming breath and his force flared, knitting rent muscle and skin, healing the damage.

After many uncounted minutes he opened his eyes. His headache had worsened. Ezra sat on a chair righted back, his elbows leaning on his knees, his steady gaze fixed on Kanan.

"I want to learn that," he said.

"You will." Kanan promised and touched his fingertips to Sabine's brow. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed. "Sabine? I need you back. Just a little while. Then you can sleep. I'm sorry you hurt."

"Mrf…" She groaned, lifting a hand to hover briefly between them and falling to lie limply on her chest. Kanan folded it within his own.

"Come on, Sabine. Just a little bit."

Her eyes opened to half mast. "Ka…nan?"

"Yes, honey. I'm right here." His voice was low and soothing. She looked so young. Sometimes he forgot.

"They came … on board." She managed.

"Who? Who came on board?"

Zeb appeared in the doorway and mutely shook his head. Kanan closed his eyes briefly. Hera.

"Black…Sword." Sabine whispered, before her eyes closed and she fell back to unconsciousness.

Kanan's jaw clenched. _Hell._

"Who, or what, is Black Sword?" Zeb asked, turning a table back on it's feet.

Kanan rubbed the back of his neck, his mind screaming at him to leap to action. Hera was in terrible, terrible danger. He glanced at Ezra. The kid was watching him with wide eyes, seemingly sensing his turmoil.

"Zeb, get Sabine to her room. Get some medigel on her scrapes. Ezra, with me."

"Kanan," Zeb's voice was soft, but there was a note in the rumbling voice that made Kanan pause. "Black Sword."

Kanan stared down at his hands, the fists clenched and whiteknuckled. "Mercenary unit we ran into a couple of years back. I guess they haven't forgotten."

"What's going on?" Ezra said, looking from Zeb to Kanan and back.

"Hera is in a lot of trouble." Kanan stared down at Sabine. "We need to get to her. Fast."

Zeb nodded mutely and bent down to lift the slender Sabine up easily.

Ezra stood in the charred and destroyed mess. "Zeb?"

Zeb looked down at the kid who had somehow managed to become a friend. He took pity Ezra.

"Don't worry. Kanan's got this. It's about Hera. Believe me, he will hunt down who has her to the ends of the galaxy."

Ezra nodded slowly and watched Zeb carry Sabine from the room. He frowned.

"Huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

Kanan guided the Ghost out of port, refuelled and resupplied. He had cursed and stomped around like thunder, but knew Zeb had made sense. They were down to fumes in the fuel tanks and a couple of cans in the kitchen. They hit hyperspace a half hour later, Chopper giving half hearted whirrs and beeps, letting him know the calculations were ready.

"Thanks." His voice was bleak as the stars blurred. He leaned back in the pilot's seat, uncomfortable in Hera's domain without her presence.

"Kanan." Zeb said gruffly by way of greeting. "We gotta chat."

"I know." Kanan sighed, glancing up at the big lasat crowding into the cockpit. Zeb's big, bright eyes were sharp with concern. "Grab a seat."

Zeb levered his long legs beneath the console and leaned back into the chair that was usually Kanan's. He picked his teeth casually with a thumb claw.

"Ezra's looking in on Sabine. She's doin' better, up and around now. Think she would like to catch up with you soon."

Kanan nodded silently, unable or unwilling to meet Zeb's gaze.

"So," Zeb continued. "What're we gonna be walking into?"

"Mercs. Black Sword is a merc group that Hera and I tangled with back when I was new to the Ghost," Kanan rubbed his goatee with a contemplative finger.

"What's their deal? Why did they grab Hera?"

"We grabbed a very expensive something of theirs before they could sell it."

Zeb paused, waiting. He gestured. "Which was…"

"A Dathomirian." Kanan rubbed the back of his neck, trying to scrub away the prickling at the back of his neck over those memories. "Tricked out with more cybernetics than I had seen on anyone. Made her strong as a Wookie."

"I'm not following." Zeb folded his arms across his broad chest.

"They had been hired to deliver the Dathomirian to the Empire for a whole lot of credits. The scientist who installed the cybernetics had been killed, and the Empire wanted those cybernetics and planned to reverse engineer it for use in their own soldiers. She was being transferred in our sector and a contact of Hera's gave her the heads up."

"Where is this Dathomirian now?"

Kanan shrugged. "We passed her on to someone who wasn't going to carve her up for science. No clue now."

Zeb's face was contorting in a thoughtful rictus. "So these guys nabbed Hera?"

"Sabine seemed to think so. Can't imagine she would be wrong."

"How dangerous are they?"

Kanan lifted a shoulder. "More than the bucket heads on Lothal …. Less than the Inquisitor?"

"Damn it, Kanan." Zeb shook his head. "What are they going to do to her?"

Kanan lifted his hand to cover his eyes. He pressed thumb and forefinger against his eyelids until the sharpness in them eased. He had to swallow down the tightness in his throat.

"I don't know, Zeb." He dropped his hand to his lap and stared miserably out at the black. "But I can guess."

Zeb made a soft growling sound. "We are going to get her back."

* * *

><p>Ezra sat in the mess, tucked into a bench seat, skimming his way through a book. Well, sort of. He kept glancing up at Sabine who was preparing a meal for them. She was humming softly, the bruising on her face still dark. Kanan's healing had taken care of her internal injuries but the outer were still very evident.<p>

"I'm fine, Ezra." Sabine tapped the spoon on the side of the bowl and picked up the flour. She peered at the recipe.

"I wasn't … I mean …" Ezra ducked his head, a dark blush colouring his cheek.

"You were. And you are annoying me," she said airily.

"Sorry." He closed the book and shifted in his seat, hesitating before standing. He peeked up at Sabine. She was measuring something and frowning.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"Cake."

"What?"

"I'm making one. A cake."

Ezra approached the galley. "Why?"

Sabine put down the cup and leaned both hands on the bench. The front of her shirt was dusted with flour. The corner of her lips tucked in as she stared down at her hands.

Ezra leaned forward on his elbows, avoiding the dusting of flour over the kitchen bench. "Sabine?"

"I couldn't stop them." A single tear splashed into the unfortunate looking cake mix. "They took her and I couldn't stop them."

Ezra reached over and covered her hand with his. Sabine turned her palm up and gripped his hand. "Wish I could make it better."

"Help me make this? I want it to be nice for when we get her back."

Ezra nodded and patted Sabine awkwardly on the shoulder. "Sure. Yeah." He peered into the bowl. Frowned. Dipped a finger into the mix and tasted. "That's salt."

"Damn it. I hate cooking." Sabine scowled and swiped her hand under her nose.


	12. Chapter 12

Her breath came in low, gasping sounds. The sound of it terrified her. Was something broken? Parts of her ached so badly. Sharp pain drove shards of ice into her skull. Her world was a red haze.

_Kanan._

_Kanan. Complicated, sweet, frustrating, brave Kanan Jarrus._

_No._

_No, she wasn't going to die here. She wasn't going to die here without telling him … _

She frowned and opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling of her cell.

_Tell him what? _

She splayed her hand on the slick cement floor beside the narrow pad that had become her bed and turned to her knees. She stopped there a moment, nausea roiling in her belly. She spat a gob of blood to the dirt and swiped the back of her hand across her nose. The sharp pain staggered her. It was broken. She palpated her cheekbone. At the searing pain, she did retch. Leaning her hands on her knees, she tried to catch her breath.

The door swishing open had her jerking her head upright. Two men swarmed into the cell. She tried to scoot backwards on her heels, but an iron hand grabbed her ankle. The arc of electricity from the slave collar clamped around her throat had her spine arching and she cried out.

"Someone wants to have another little chat with you." She was yanked to her feet. "Cheer up, schutta. Maybe this time he kills you."

Raucous laughter chilled her as they bodily hauled her out into the corridor.

_Tell him that he was her best friend. She had to tell him that. She had to tell him that she knew he would come for her. _

She closed her eyes as she was hauled into the tiled room with the surgeons chair.

_Please come for me, Kanan._


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes?" The disembodied voice was disconcerting.

Kanan searched the upper mezzanine for the speaker. There was a vague shape just out of the doorway to an office up there. The voice was barely above a whisper, croaking and husky.

"It's Hera. She has been taken by the Black Sword," Kanan tried to keep the impatience out of his tone, knowing it would serve no purpose.

"A pity. She was a fine operative."

"I want to know where their base is."

"I can't help you. I am sorry that Syndulla has been captured, but it is of no concern of mine." The shadowy figure blended in a little more.

Desperation flared in Kanan's chest. "I will owe you!"

The statement was loud in the echoey chamber. His words bounced back at him, but he would not take them back.

"Owe me?" The question was a little mocking, but there was intrigued as well.

"If you tell me where the Black Sword base is, I will owe you. Mission. Favour. Whatever. I will do it."

"I see." There was silence for a long time, and Kanan's fists clenched, his jaw aching as his teeth clamped together. He wanted desperately to scream into the yawning silence. He pressed his finger tips over his heart, trying to push back the pain.

"Very well." The voice was cool. "A favour for a favour."

Kanan's breath hissed from between his teeth. "Thank you."

"Stay on your comms." The shadowy form disappeared.

* * *

><p>Kanan rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension that made his head ache. His booted feet were propped on the dash as he stared out at the planet below - the jewel-like greens and blues taunting his impatience.<p>

She was down there. Waiting. Hurting. He knew she was hurting. That's all the Black Sword knew to do.

_"Freighter Two-Two-Six-Three, this is ground control." _

Kanan dropped his feet and scrambled for the headset.

"This is Freighter Two-Two-Six-Three."

_"You have clearance for landing. Please maintain trajectory eight-six for approach and link up to docking ring seven, bay five. Have a nice day."_

"Thanks, ground."

Kanan smiled grimly, switched the comms to ship wide and spoke to the crew. "We have clearance to land. Get ready."

* * *

><p>The crew stepped out onto the busy docks, wariness keeping their eyes flicking over faces. Kanan murmured a command to Chopper to lock down the Ghost. The whirring reply was all but lost in the loud hum of the docks.<p>

"Where to?" Zeb asked, shouldering his way through the crowds, clearing a path through the busy port for the others to follow in his wake.

"Ground vehicles." Kanan jerked his chin at the ranks of hire vehicles.

Ezra hoisted his pack on his back. "We really couldn't take the Phantom?"

"Nope," Kanan shook his head. "Unless we wanted to drop into the Black Sword compound." He looked down at his padawan. "Jungle is too thick out there."

"Jungle." Sabine shuddered. "Ugh. I hate jungle."

"Aww, come on, Sabine." Zeb drawled. "It's not so bad. Only half the wildlife wants to eat you."

Ezra grinned. "Yeah. The other half just wants to use you for bait."

Sabine sighed. Paused. Looked at Kanan. "They are joking right?"

"Yeah." Kanan gave a faint smile. "Maybe."

"I hate jungle." Sabine scowled.

* * *

><p>The speeder hummed through the trees, Kanan relying more on the instincts honed by the force than visual cues so he could keep the speed up. He was ignoring the winces of the others.<p>

He glanced at the map he had been given by Hera's contact and slowed the speeder in the midst of dense vines and low scrubby plants. The trees soaring overhead were a canopy that blocked out most of the insipid sunlight.

He glanced at Zeb. "Got this?"

Zeb grinned irrepressibly. "We'll get her back, Kanan. No worries." He leapt easily from the vehicle, it bounced with the weight change. Sabine paused as she moved to follow. She glanced at Ezra who was watching her with a worried expression. She gave him a faint grin.

"Look after him." She nodded at Kanan.

"I will keep him out of trouble." Ezra returned the smile, though it faded fast. "Be careful."

"Where is the fun in that?" she winked at Ezra and ran after Zeb, her long legs easily vaulting a fallen log.

Ezra watched until she faded into the undergrowth, multihued armour and all, and turned back around in his seat as Kanan guided the vehicle onward.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good plan?" he asked Kanan warily.<p>

"Nope." Kanan's reply was abrupt, but he relented when he glanced aside and saw Ezra's troubled face. "We can change on the fly. You trust me, right?"

"Sure, but…" Ezra's voice trailed off.

Kanan kept his eyes on the path ahead. Through the trees he could see a glimpse of the compound down in the valley below.

"I trust you, Ezra." Kanan drew the vehicle to a full stop outside the perimeter sensors. He clambered from the speeder and rummaging in the backpack he had slung into the back seat, he pulled out the lightsaber in its disguised canister and clipped it to his belt. "You can do this."

Ezra took in a deep breath. "Yeah. I can."

Kanan dropped his hand onto Ezra's shoulder and squeezed. "May the force be with you."

The corner of Ezra's mouth dragged down. "And you."

He watched the lean figure of his Master approach the perimeter. Kanan looked back at him and nodded. Ezra closed his eyes and concentrated.

The subtle whine from the sensors increased, creaked, and shrilled before stopping.

Ezra released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He climbed into the speeder and reversed it. His hands tightened on the steering yoke, hesitating. Then he gritted his teeth.

Kanan was trusting him. He could do this.


	14. Chapter 14

Kanan stood, bound hand and foot, before the leader of the Black Sword. She was a tall Nautolan, her pale blue skin scarred and tattooed. Her voice was gentle, a sweet counterpoint to the brutality of his capture. He ached everywhere.

"You cannot get her back, Jarrus," Lan Eliis intoned softly. "You have nothing I want."

"I think I do." Kanan nodded at her desk where his weapons and belongings on her desk were scattered. "That tube. Open it."

Lan laughed softly. "I think not."

Kanan shrugged. "I walked into here and you caught me without a single damn move on my part. I took my licks, and I'm standing here. I want my pilot back. I wouldn't come here without leverage. Open the tube."

Lan sighed and plucked up the metal tube. It rattled as she shook it. She studied it thoughtfully before unscrewing the cap and dropping the contents onto her palm. Her expression was thoughtful.

"Why is a backwater planet rat in possession of a lightsaber?" Lan pursed her lips.

"Leverage."

Lan smiled.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Zeb threw his arms out.<p>

"We have a mission." Kanan rubbed his wrists. They ached still. He strode past Sabine and Zeb, heading for the waiting land speeder. They glanced at each other, and back at the dense forest.

"Uhh, Kanan? Where is Ezra?" Sabine glanced back at Kanan's stiff back.

"He's fine." Kanan leapt into the driver's seat. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Kanan knelt in the dirt and lifted the binoculars to his eyes. His expression still held that grimness that prevented extraneous questions.<p>

Sabine laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Kanan."

He dipped his chin. "She's there, Sabine. We need her back. I need her back."

"You gotta give us more," she implored. "And where is Ezra?"

"He's looking out for Hera." Kanan passed his hand over his brow, pressing his fingers into his eye sockets. "And we are going to kidnap someone who is going to take her place."

"Kanan…." Sabine breathed out, her expression one of disappointment.

"A stranger … or Hera, Sabine?" Kanan glanced sharply at her.

"Oh, Kanan." Sabine stumbled back a step.

He turned on her. "This is reality, Sabine. This is what it's like out here. One life for another. One crime bigger than another."

"We are better than this, Kanan. We don't have to do this." Sabine shook her head rapidly, her hands held up in denial.

"Hera," Kanan said softly. "Or someone you don't know."


End file.
